Change of Heart
by Ancient Enchantress
Summary: When Ryou finally gets fed up with Bakura's beatings he runs away, deserting the Ring. That's when Bakura realizes how he feels about Ryou. Will they make up? My first song fic using Linkin Park songs. Ch. 6 up! R
1. Crawling

Ruby: Welcome to yet another exciting fic! This is my first songfic! So exciting!! ^___^

Luna: Oh please..like anyone's gonna like it...

Ruby: ¬¬U shut up! Lets see how they like it AFTER I post it...

Luna: *rolls eyes*

Ruby: Anyway the POV in this fic changes every so often but I tried to make it pretty obvious which person it is...just so you know ^^U 

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh! Don't own Crawling either cuz that's owned by Linkin Park! So no suing!

Ryou=Light Bakura

Bakura=YamiBakura

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat at the kitchen table working on homework but it was hard. It was nearly 7 and it had already begun to get dark outside...my yami was never that late. My pencil was shaking with nervousness. If something bad had happened to my yami, I would get blamed for it...painfully

__

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

I rolled up my long sleeves to reveal the scars on my arms. Many had healed but they left behind reminders of his yami's anger. But those weren't the only wounds. Some wounds went deeper then the skin....they went straight into my heart

__

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

consuming/confusing

this lack of self-control I fear is never ending

controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again

my walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) 

I've felt this way before

so insecure

I can't understand how I feel..my yami treats me like a slave..like a thing....yet somehow...after everything..I love him

__

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

The door slammed open. He was back..and he was mad...I could sense his anger. He 

stomped his way over to me and shoved me down from my chair. I struggled not to whimper as the pain of old wounds reawakened and zapped through my system on impact. Slowly, carefully, I stood to face my yami

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

distracting/reacting

against my will I stand beside my own reflection

it's haunting how I can't seem... 

to find myself again

my walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) 

I've felt this way before

so insecure

I sneered at my pathetic excuse for a hikari. I could feel the pain he felt as he fell off the chair. And now as he faced me I could see fear and pain in his eyes. He was so weak and the world would beat him down....if I didn't toughen him up first

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

I stared pleadingly into his unmerciful eyes. Those cold slits just stared back, mocking and sneering. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me as the impact sent me flying back against the wall. I could feel my body groan and bones pop back into joints as I struggled up again. Blood began to flow from the edge of my mouth.

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

I could see the pain in his eyes...weak mortal...I punched him across the jaw once more for good measure. I smirked as I saw his eyes contort in pain from the crack that ensued. But then..there was something else in his eyes....anger? He slowly stood, wobbling on unsteady feet. There was a new look of hatred in his eyes...one I had never seen before....

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

consuming/confusing what is real

this lack of self-control I fear is never ending

controlling/confusing what is real

This is it' I thought to myself, I've had enough of the pain....this will end now...' And I ran....I shoved past Bakura with a rage I had never felt...He had broken my heart..now I would escape... I ran out the open door and into the cold night

__

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

Fool' I thought to myself. With the Ring on there is no esc-- my thought were cut off short with a sudden realization...'He wouldn't...would he?' And I dashed out the still open door after Ryou, hoping....

__

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

consuming/confusing

this lack of self-control I fear is never ending

controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again

my walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) 

I've felt this way before

so insecure

I grasped the Ring that always hung around my neck....if my yami hated me so much...then let him be free! And with that I ripped the cord from my neck and threw down the Ring on the pavement. It glinted golden in the moonlight and I was almost tempted to put it back on...instead I ran....as fast as I could....

__

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

I caught the flash of Ryou's white hair as he ran down the road. And there it was...the Ring lay on the pavement.. 'I taught him to fight back....all I did was hurt him more...' I picked up the Ring and found there was something under it...I picked it up realizing it was the Change of Heart card...'How ironic' I stared at the girl on the picture. Funny how she smiled on both sides. She reminded me of myself. Half wanting to go after my light...to apologize and show how much I truly care...the other half saying Good riddance. He was only a puny mortal...' Yet all I could see was my little hikari...my little aibou....running...to get away from me...and then the tears came....

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

consuming/confusing what is real

this lack of self-control I fear is never ending

controlling/confusing what is real

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ruby: *sniff* So sad....

Luna: You wrote it! ¬¬

Ruby: So? *sniff* Anyway when I first heard this song I thought some of these lines were perfect! Like this one: _against my will I stand beside my own reflection' _As in Ryou standing by his reflection' Bakura. ^_^ 

Luna: I think they get it hikari...so do us all a favor and shut up...

Ruby: _ ahem....this was my first attempt at slight yaoi and violence plus my first songfic so PLEASE go easy on me! Review and tell me what you think! This may or may not be one-shot so review and tell me whatcha think!

Ja ne! ^_~


	2. In the End

Ruby: Hey! Welcome to the next chapter!

Luna: Toldja no one would like it...

Ruby: 4 ppl did! ¬¬ C'mon ppl review!!! Anyway I decided not to make it one shot since I did kinda leave ya in suspense there! Anyhow this chapter is only Ryou's POV just so's ya know

Luna: Why are you talking like Joey??

Ruby: I dunno! Help me!

Luna: --;;;;;

Ruby: The song is In the End by Linkin Park! Here we go!

Disclaimer: SDA!!! In other words..NO OWNING ANYTHING!! NOT THE SONG!!! NOT THE CHARACTERS!! That's kinda sad isn't it..? oh well....--

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I ran as fast and as hard as I could. I had to get away. Away from my yami, away from the pain, away from it all. Finally I stopped gasping for breath and found myself in front of the Game Shop.

(It starts with) 

One thing / I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

I looked in the window and say Yugi's grandfather just cleaning up. I walked in, needing to find someone to talk to. Yugi's grandpa looked up and I prepared myself to tell what I had never told a single soul....everything about my yami...

All I know

time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on / but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to

Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried

so hard

The tears were flowing freely now. Yugi looks consolingly and Yami looked serious, as always. I had told them everything, the beatings, the pain....even the love. Tissues littered the floor as I spoke and my hands were dripping with the tears I wiped away. All I could see was his face. His harsh, cruel, emotionless face.

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

Yugi and Yami tried their best to help me. They told me that my yami was just evil and that he wasn't worth crying over. That to him I was just a vessel to keep him alive. And finally, after a long time, I was ready to believe it....I was ready to accept that my yami didn't have any care for me whatsoever....

One thing / I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so (far) 

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I

I tried so hard

The Moto's said I could stay over as long as I wanted until I felt better. I smiled and thanked them but I knew in my heart that I would never feel better....my heart was crushed and my hopes and dreams along with it. I had always thought, that maybe, if I waited long enough..my yami would finally show some emotion...So I held my tongue as he beat me...hoping...and waiting....for a miracle

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

Sleep came uneasily that night but when it finally came I slept a dreamless sleep...I woke in the morning feeling refreshed. It was as though I was someone else, a new person. I decided it was time for a change. A change of heart. I felt renewed strength in me. If Bakura hated me so much then I would give him the pleasure of forgetting about him...I dressed in black pants and a satiny shirt I had borrowed from Yugi and for once didn't button it up all the way. I didn't have anything to hide anymore. I was someone else. I smiled to myself and headed towards the park and sat by the pond when suddenly a noise caught my attention..someone was coming...

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruby: Surprising isn't it? I didn't think these lyrics would work but I read over them anyway and lo and behold they did! ^____^ So many songs on this soundtrack work it's hard to decide!

Luna: ¬¬

Ruby: Anyway, next chapter will be Bakura's POV! Who is the mysterious person approaching Ryou? Find out next chapter! Ja ne!


	3. With you

Ruby: Welcome to the third chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I had finals...ugh -.-And a note to noname...I LOVE RYOU!! I am one of those sad little fan girls who obsesses over him all the time ^^U

Luna: Oh yeah....you should see her computer...¬¬ full of pictures...

Ruby: *glares* Oh shut up! Anyway, the chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter and is to the song _With You _by....guess who! Linkin Park of course! Let us begin!

Disclaimer: SDA.....(Standard Disclaimers Apply)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goodbye, Bakura....goodbye..' The voice faded out of my head and my eyes snapped open. That dream had been so vivid..so real.....Ryou had been gone for barely even a night now and yet he already haunted me, weighing me down with guilt.

I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

A little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back

I knew Ryou was staying at the Game Shop...it was a small town. But with that accursed pharaoh there I couldn't get near him...I couldn't even talk to him...Since he had run out, I realized what a big role he'd played in my life. I awoke in the morning expecting to see him curled up at the side or the foot of the bed, trying to stay as small as possible...but he was never there..

It's true the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

My beautiful little light...once I had seen him run away from a bully at school. The bully had been a monster who picked on everyone who looked in the least bit weaker. Ryou had just barely escaped without severe injury. He had run away from me in the same way...now I was the monster..

You, now I see, keeping everything inside

with you

You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

The anger I had seen in his eyes kept replaying in my mind. It was like my mind was a broken VCR only playing one portion of a tape over and over again. I could feel him shove past me, sense his anger mixed in with fear.....see the Ring glinting in the moonlight as his steps faded away...and he was gone...

I hit you and you hit me back

We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still

Fine line between this and that

When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real

I'm trapped in this memory

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react

So even though you're close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back

I stumbled downstairs to the cold and empty house...everything in here reminded me of Ryou...I could still see him the first time I met him...holding his newly gained Ring in the living room, the box and wrapping littering the floor. And I could still feel his fear and surprise when I had appeared in his mind next to him after he'd slipped it on.....and he was never the same..

It's true the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

I could still see his beautiful pale face twisted in pain and fear from the first beating. All the pain and suffering...and for what? I had done it to help him...to teach him how harsh the world would be if he remained weak...and I had toughened him in a way I'd never expect...against me....and now he was gone. I felt horrible and weak knowing how much I had hurt him. I was no longer the evil Bakura I had been the night before. A change of heart...for my hikari....my aibou...

You, now I see, keeping everything inside

with you

You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

With you

You, now I see, keeping everything inside

with you

You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

There were too many memories in that house. My head was spinning out of control. I grabbed my coat and ran out, not even bothering to lock the door behind me. I ran for the park...perhaps I could clear my head with some quiet...and try and forget....

No, no matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow

No, no matter how far we've come 

I can't wait to see tomorrow

The peaceful chirping of the birds did calm me and I was able to relax at last. But soon I was to be disturbed...a flash of white hair glinting in the sun caught my eye from near the pond...I felt a sharp intake of breath. Only one person could have hair like that...and as he heard me and turned to face me...I froze....

With you

You, now I see, keeping everything inside

with you

You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

With you

You, now I see, keeping everything inside

with you

You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruby: YES! CLIFFIE! MUAHAAAA!!

Luna: And I thought I was supposed to be the evil yami here.....¬¬

Ruby: Well now all you reviewers know who the mysterious person was...right? right??? Well I hope you do anyway ^^U Next chapter heading your way as soon as I figure out a good song to use! Please please please review!! PLEASE!! PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!! Ja ne! ^^


	4. One Step Closer

Ruby: Okay I officially decided this will NOT be the last chapter as originally planned! Here are a few notes to reviewers! ^^

****

DruidessQueen: Actually the idea is that Bakura's always loved Ryou and that he's been hiding it. Now that Ryou's gone the feeling comes back stronger then ever and he can't take it.. So he didn't exactly change...exactly....^^U Right I'm blabbing..sorry if that wasn't clear!

****

Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: Well actually hypothetically my yami is supposed to be one of the nicer ones like Yami or something....but that's merely hypothetical....--;;;; wait a minute...a guy?! How weird is that?

****

Kawaii Shimegami: Um...sure you can have all my cheese! I can't stand the stuff personally...blech

****

Yami Krystal: You think?! I was so surprised how well most of them fit! Only problem is none of them are happy...so I have no idea how I'm gonna end this happily with a depressing song..--;;;

****

Noname: eh heh heh heh...*back away* That's okay! Next chapter is here! ^^U

Ruby: Whee! Thanks for the reviews! I'm on 11 people's favorites list! I feel special!

Luna: ¬¬.......*coughegocough*

Ruby: *ignores* Okay lets go!!! This is to One Step closer and I think you know who it is by if you've read this far....

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor it's characters nor its ideas nor do I own One Step Closer which is by Linkin Park although I do own my opinion that this song rocks!

~*~*~

Bakura...he was here right now...just when I thought I could escape him. All the emotions flooded me at once; fear, anger, hate..even love. No, I told myself, I'm someone new and I won't give in to my feelings. Time to face him once and for all.....

__

I cannot take this anymore

I'm saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you'll say

But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before... 

I couldn't move. My mind was telling me to run like hell but my legs wouldn't budge. Next thing I knew Ryou was standing and walking towards me. He looked different; not just in his new black attire but in his eyes. No longer were they soft a compassionate, now they were cold, heartless...was this how he felt when I faced him? "R-Ryou...." I said quietly.

__

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I couldn't believe Bakura was here, now. I couldn't escape him even without the Ring. I came here to get some time by myself and all I got was him. I felt pent up anger begin to bubble inside me...until I saw his face...fear. 

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Just like before... 

I could feel myself shaking and I hated myself for it. I shouldn't have been afraid but I was. Afraid of what Ryou might say, afraid of his rejection. We'd traded places, he and I. A change of hearts. Now I was the one looking fear in the face. And I couldn't take it. I screamed.

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Break break break break break

His scream penetrated the deserted park as he clutched his head. My eyes widened. Even without our link through the Ring I could sense what he felt. Anger, fear, insanity all bubbled into one. He fell to his knees and stopped screaming. I wanted to run to him and comfort him but what was the use? To let him betray my feelings again? No way. I smirked, an expression most unlike me.

shut up when I'm talking to you

shut up shut up shut up 

shut up when I'm talking to you

shut up shut up shut up shut up

I'm about to break

"Why, Ryou?" I whispered as I stared at the ground, "Why did you go?" 

"Because yami..." he said in a cold voice, "I loved you." My eyes widened as these words hung in the chilled silence of the park I loved you....' Over and over again in my head, the words hung in the silence, disrupted only by the crunch of Ryou's feet as he turned to walk away.

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Break break break break break break

I closed my eyes to stop the tears that burnt my eyes as I walked away from my yami. He was going crazy without me. So leave him like that,' I argued with myself, Leave him in pain as he did to you,' What was he so afraid of when he saw me? I didn't know and I wasn't about to stop and ask. Instead,I turned back to my yami and darted behind a tree. Just in case.

shut up when I'm talking to you

shut up shut up shut up 

shut up when I'm talking to you

shut up shut up shut up shut up

I'm about to break

He was gone. I couldn't tell him how I felt. I clenched my hands into fists not caring that I took the dirt from the ground in my hands as well. Why was I so weak?! I couldn't even say the four words that meant the most to me! Those four words...."I love you too," I whispered to the eerie silence that surrounded me. "I love you too," I was too busy drowned in my sorrows to notice Ryou dart out from behind a tree nearby and run off.

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

~*~*~

Ruby: So the song didn't fit perfect....gimme a break! Any flames sent will be used to light the flame between Ryou and Bakura! ^^ Please review!! I REALLY want to know what you think!! Honestly!! I swear!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I mean what's the point in reading this far and not even reviewing?! 

Luna: You point???

Ruby: Erm.....review?? ^^ Ja ne!


	5. Papercut

Ruby: Whee! You people actually like me! ^_^ I've decided to continue further with the angsty-ness of this fic!

Luna: *points obviously at the large pile of homework stacked on desk*

Ruby: AAH! Better make this quick! Okay umm...I may use songs by other artists later but for now it's still Linkin Park all the way! This chapter is done to Papercut by the aforementioned artist which, btw I do not own anymore then I own Yu-gi-oh...which I don't own.....wait what? @.@....Okay...this entire chapter is a dream shared by Ryou and Bakura. Ryou's pieces are in 3rd person whereas Bakura's are in 1st. Kinda confusing I know, but it's the only way I could get the point across. Let's go!

~*~

Eternal darkness, everywhere. There was nothing but black as far as he could see. He tried to shout, but nothing came out of his mouth. He frantically scrambled to get out, when he heard a voice call his name. 

"Ryou....this way...." It was a soft melodic voice, and Ryou felt drawn to it, trying to trace it to its source. Instead, he found himself behind the building he recognized as Domino High. And he saw himself, looking scared and frightened as a large, bulky boy stood over him, sneering.

Why does it feel like night today? 

Something in here's not right today

Why am I so uptight today? 

Paranoia's all I got left

I walked for what seemed like forever. It was like being in the Shadow Realm, which normally would have been one of my favorite places. But this place, did something the Shadow Realm never had. It scared me. But that wasn't right. I was never scared. I was a thief and thieves couldn't be scared. That was how we were taught. But still I was. Until a feminine voice called out,

"Bakura....follow me...." I was suspicious, but something told me to listen, and I did. And I found myself somewhere I thought I'd never be again. The day my reign in the modern world began. The day when the Ring found it's destined owner.

__

I don't know what stressed me first

Or how the pressure was fed / but

I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A face watches every time I lie

A face that laughs every time I fall

(And watches everything) 

Ryou could feel his heart thumping as he watched his past form back away from Yuki, the school's biggest and meanest bully. Ryou remembered this day. Yuki had demanded Ryou give him money or he'd beat him to a pulp. Ryou was used to threats from Bakura, but still he had wavered under Yuki's sneering stare and tried to escape. However much good that did him. Yuki cornered him, and as Ryou watched, Yuki advanced on his past form. Ryou ran in between the two of them, using his arms to shield the past Ryou. But Yuki merely moved forward menacingly as though Ryou weren't even there. Past-Ryou shrank down to his knees, but just as Yuki prepared to strike with a punch, Past-Ryou closed his eyes as though he was asleep. And when they opened again, they weren't Ryou's. They were a familiar slanted, mocking pair of eyes, now focused on Yuki. Ryou gasped.

__

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin

It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me

points out all the mistakes to me

I clenched my fists as I watched the younger me giving Ryou the first beating. I wanted to jump in and beat my past self for hurting Ryou, until I remembered it was me. Was this really how it always how I was? So cold? I hadn't always been like that. No wonder Ryou had run away. I had deserved it. For what I had done, I deserved much worse. I deserved to die.

You've got a face on the inside too and

Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand

Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is

I can't add up to what you can but

Everybody has a face that they hold inside

A face that awakes when they close their eyes

A face watches every time they lie

A face that laughs every time they fall

(And watches everything) 

"Go Man Eater Bug!" shouted Bakura, throwing out his arm to beckon the monster he'd summoned to attack. Yuki's yells were soon cut off as he vanished with the Bug. Bakura smirked and returned to sitting on the ground. Past-Ryou returned to his body then and blinked with the slow realization of what had happened. A faint smile played on his face.

"Thank you Bakura," he said softly. Just then, Bakura appeared in his own form, glaring.

"You're pathetic, you know that? That guy was a weakling, and still you ran away from him. Worthless brat," said Bakura, obviously trying to sound tough. But Ryou could hear the relief in his voice that Past-Ryou was safe and whole. Apparently Past-Ryou heard it too because the smile still sat on his face. Bakura glared further and kicked Ryou in the shins, hard. Ryou yelled in pain and rubbed his shin instinctively. "Weak mortal, don;'t you dare smile at me!" sneered Bakura as he kicked Past-Ryou's other shin. Ryou winced at his past form's pain although he couldn't feel anything. He looked away as Bakura dragged Ryou up by his collar and punched him in the stomach.

__

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin

It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

As I stared at the ground, drowned in sorrows, I watched out of the corner of my eye as different scenes played over in front of me. And every time, I was causing Ryou pain. Beatings, controlling his body, sneering and insulting him, telling him all his faults....it was horrible to watch. To watch myself. I felt weak, defenseless. A feeling I'd never felt before. I had no way to go back, to erase what I'd done. Instead I had to watch it, played in front of my eyes.

__

It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The Ring glowed while Bakura held Past-Ryou by the collar. 

"You won't remember any of this, mortal. All you'll remember is the pain. I can't have you spreading the word that I'm your personal bodyguard or anything. Especially when I'm mere steps from taking that absurd pharaoh's Puzzle.." Bakura smirked at his hikari. "FORGET!" A bright light flashed, and Past-Ryou fell as Bakura dropped him. Past-Ryou's eyes were closed as though he was unconscious and Bakura smirked as he stood over him. Ryou couldn't watch anymore. Even when his yami was kind, he was cruel. Ryou turned and ran, too early to catch Bakura bend down and pick up Past-Ryou, bridal-style. His face softened as he looked over his unconscious Light. "It's for your own good you know," he whispered as he walked off from the school, back towards Ryou's house.

__

the face inside is right beneath my skin

the face inside is right beneath my skin

the face inside is right beneath my skin

I couldn't take watching these horrific scenes anymore. I ran blindly, trying to escape and I found myself drawn to a particular place. Around me appeared a darkness, yet not the darkness I had been in before. No this was the familiar darkness of the Shadow realm. And a faint glimmer of light caught my eye. A duel was going on, between who looked like me and Yami Yugi. Realization smacked me in the face as I watched this familiar scene. I had just summoned Change of Heart to the field with Ryou's soul inside. I mouthed his next words aloud as he said them. The words that now cut through my heart like a hot knife through butter.

"I don't care! It's better then being enslaved by an evil spirit! DO IT!" 

I fell to my knees in shock, though I knew the words had been coming. The scene melted away to reveal a blinding whiteness. A figure approached. It looked like an angel, yet one wing wasn't white or feathery, but dark and leathery. Change of heart.

__

The sun goes down

I feel the light betray me

Running, Ryou felt a few tears fall away from his eyes. As he passed a particular large building, he noticed his shadow. It was him, yet it wasn't. Those devil wings of hair weren't his. They were Bakura's. His shadow. His dark. Ryou ran again, faster this time, trying to escape the shadow although he knew it would only follow him. Suddenly he felt his legs moving slower and slower. He tried to move them but they simply inched forward, like walking through jelly. Around him, the buildings vanished, leaving behind only a bright white space, and a half dark, half-light woman standing before him. Change of Heart.

__

The sun goes down

I feel the light betray me

"Lady Fate has brought you two together. You were destined for each other. And nothing you do can escape that fate." said the Change of Heart in the melodious voice that attracted the two white haired boys before. Bakura gaped in shock while Ryou clenched his fists. Neither wanted to accept this fate, both for different reasons. Suddenly, the Change of Heart dissapeared into the whiteness, leaving a yami and hikari gaping at each other from opposite sides of where she had once stood.

__

The sun

It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I feel the light betray me

They walked towards each other, both unwilling to do what their bodies were forcing them to. Both their outstretched hands touched, and a blinding light shone from the point where they touched. However, not only light shone, but shadows too. Light and Dark. Yami and hikari. Change of heart. 

Two white haired boys immediately shot up from their beds at the same time. Their long hair was plastered to their foreheads beads of sweat trickling down. Neither noticed their pillows were wet, not just from sweat, but tears. The dream had awakened things in them they'd never seen, never known. Together, they cried. Light and dark. Change of Heart.

__

The sun

It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within

I feel the light betray me

It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within

*~*

Ruby: Okay! So now Bakura's all depressed about what he's done whereas Ryou's even more angry at his yami! Oh the tension! 

Luna: excuse me....¬¬

Ruby: ^^ Anyway I know the lyrics weren'ty exactly perfect, but some lines were! Like _I feel the light betray me _as in Ryou betraying Bakura in the Shadow Game! ^_^

Luna: AHEM!! *gestures again to homework* 

Ruby: ARGH!! Alright well I'll get the next chapter up as soon as....*eyes homework* as soon as I can...*sighs* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I WANT 50!! 50 BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Heh heh....Ja ne!


	6. Runaway

Ruby: GOMEN NASAI!!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITS YOU GUYS!!! 

Luna: Slacker....

Ruby: Hey!! I had homework!!

Luna: Not anymore! *grins thinking of giant bonfire earlier*

Ruby: *sweatdrop* Anyway...I got the new Linkin park CD! ^____^!! Be using some of those songs later! In the meantime....well enjoy the next chapter!! I fixed it a little so that the story is more then the lyrics....I was reading earlier chapters for a refresh and I realized my story alone for each chapter was less then a page long....*sweatdrop* More story! Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh or Runaway which is owned by Linkin Park.....too sleepy to make a smart alec'y comment about the stupidity of disclaimers....

Note: This chapter is all Ryou's mulling thoughts, meaning minimal conversation except to himself.....poor Ryou's going crazy....he's talking to himself..*sweatdrop*

*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you're okay Ryou? You've looked a little strained lately..." That's all I'd heard all day. School didn't really seem worth it if I was only going to constantly put on the façade of being fine, when I wasn't inside. Inside I was empty and lost, especially after that dream. But still I had to hide it from my "friends".

__

Graffiti decorations

Underneath a sky of dust

A constant wave of tension

On top of broken trust

Oh sure, they knew about the beatings and "lessons" from Bakura. And a few even knew of my escape; namely Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi, obviously. But I couldn't tell them I missed Bakura and wanted him back. I guess I was just afraid of their response. Maybe Bakura was right. I'm just a weakling. At least that's what he forced me to think. But maybe they weren't right. Maybe I was strong.

__

The lessons that you taught me

I learned were never true

After all, I was the one who took the blame for everything Bakura did. After Duelist Kingdom, Tristan and Tea had confronted me about the time we had been dragged into the Shadow Realm and nearly captured by Pegasus, before Bakura came out and saved us. Tristan also topped on the whole "stealing Mokuba's soul" thing onto the load, leaving me with a LOT of uncomfortable questions. 

Now I find myself in question

(They point the finger at me again)

They seemed to believe I was working WITH Bakura. Ha. AS I struggled to prove my innocence, I could feel Bakura laughing his head off in his soul room, mocking my weakness. 

__

Guilty by association

(You point the finger at me again)

And then, I'd run away. That meant I was strong right? Right? So how come I didn't anticipate the pain in my chest everytime I thought of Bakura? How come I couldn't see that I would miss him? So many questions, and no answers.

__

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

But still, Bakura had a lot to answer for. He had always been there, beating me down, yet he never told me why. Once, I asked him on a spur of courage, and all it got me was a "Mind your own business brat!" and an extra punch or two in the gut. He still had that to answer for, too.

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door 

And open up my mind

Bakura was on my thoughts all the time. I couldn't escape him no matter where I was. She still haunted my mind, my dreams, night and day. I wonder, was it worth putting the Ring on the first time? Look where it had brought me. All the hiding, all the beating, all the hurt, all the lying. Yet, it had brought me to him.

__

Paper bags and angry voices

Under a sky of dust

Another wave of tension

Has more then filled me up

Once, Yugi asked me if he wanted his yami to "take care of Bakura" for me. I shook my head and smiled fakely. I remember telling him I could handle him, even if he was an evil spirit. Yugi accepted my answer hesitantly and dropped the subject. Lucky for me since I was flat out lying. I couldn't stand up to Bakura. I probably never will be able to fully face his wrath head-on.

__

All my talk of taking action

These words were never true

I wonder if anyone ever can or will be able to stand up to him. Except maybe Yami Yugi. But I'd rather he didn't if at all possible. I was scared of what he could do, just as I was scared of my yami and his capabilities. It's like I was scared of everyone. Was I? Was I really just a coward?

__

Now I find myself in question

(They point the finger at me again)

I knew if Bakura had been there, listening to my thoughts, he would have been screaming by now for even THINKING Yami could stand up to HIM. Apparently, Yami was a "good-for-nothing-idiotic-stick-in-the-mud-Pharaoh" The way he said that still makes me smile, his cheeks full-flushed red with intense hatred for the former-King.

__

Guilty by association

(You point the finger at me again)

Supposedly laughter is the best medicine, but I'm not so sure. What if there was nothing to laugh at? I'd run away from my yami, my other half. I'd run away like a coward, never thinking twice that I would actually miss him. Never EVER thinking he would miss me. All for what? To escape? No, it was more then that. I was to figure out what was what. I thought if I left, I could escape my problems, start my life fresh. Talk about naïve. 

__

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door 

And open up my mind

So that's where I am now. Flopped on my new bed at Yugi's, trying to work out what I really want. Yugi didn't know how lucky he was. At least his yami wasn't cruel or harsh in any way except when protecting his friends. Mine, mine was just the opposite. And once again I was back at ground zero. Why did I love him? Goodness knows. 

__

I'm gonna run away

And never say goodbye

(Gonna run away gonna run away

Gonna run away gonna run away)

I'm gonna run away 

And never wonder why

(Gonna run away gonna run away

Gonna run away gonna run away)

Sleep. Sleep could help. But what if I had that dream again? That accursed dream when the Change of Heart appeared before me, leading me through flashbacks I didn't want to re-experience. And for what? What had been the point? To reopen the wounds I'd been trying to heal? Well, it had been a success....

__

I'm gonna run away 

And open up my mind

(Gonna run away gonna run away

Gonna run away gonna run away)

I curled up into the covers of the bed, clutching the pillow tightly. Suddenly I felt wet fabric brush against my face. I'd been crying unknowingly. Sighing, I flipped the pillow over to the dry side and closed my eyes, telling myself I wouldn't fall asleep. Just a little rest for my tired, cried-out eyes

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door 

And open up my mind

I felt sleep tug my eyelids down, capturing me in its darkness. I curled up tighter, pulling the sheets over me. My last thoughts before a dreamless sleep claimed me were ones I had come to try and deny, yet repeated over and over in my head. 

"Bakura...." I whispered to myself, "I miss you. Come back," As I drifted off into the darkness of sleep, someone turned away from my door, and, unnoticed by me, walked quietly away.

__

I wanna run away

And open up my mind

I wanna run away

And open up my mind

I wanna run away

And open up my mind

I wanna run away

And open up my mind

*~*~*~*~*~

Ruby: Sorry for the rushed'ness of it! It was a spurt of the moment chappie! Review review review!! I live off of reviews!! Pleeeeaaaassseee!!! REVIIIIEEEWWW!!

Luna: *asleep on bed* ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ......

Ruby: Ja neeee..... *goes to sleep in front of computer* U.U zzzzz....


	7. Lying From You

Ruby: Aaah! Back from vacation! ^_^ Gomen nasai for the long wait but I was away for three weeks and FF.net wouldn't let me post before I left I also have a small announcement to make...... 50 REVIEWS! IT'S PARTY TIME!  
  
Luna: *blows party horn sarcastically*  
  
Ruby: *^^* Thank you to all my lovely lovely reviewers! *sniff* I'm so proud...*wipes away tear* 7 Chapters, 7777 words and 53 reviews! *big grin* *snaps*  
  
*Bakura and Ryou appear*  
  
Ryou: Wha--??  
  
Bakura: AAHH!! IT'S YOU!! *points at Ruby and runs around screaming*  
  
Ruby: *sweatdrop* What did I do?  
  
Ryou: *shrugs*  
  
Bakura: *hides behind Ryou shivering* It's the evil fanfictress.....writing evil stories about us....brrr....  
  
Ryou:...........  
  
Ruby: *sweatdrop* Riight....anyway...on with da fic! ^_______^ And please read the lyrics! I know some people don't but it really makes a whole lot more sense if you do! Lets go!  
  
Note to R Amythest: Come now...am I THAT common ^~ Don't worry that wasn't my intent anyway....besides, Yami and Yugi already know about the whole Bakura/Ryou thing because Ryou told them in the second chapter!  
  
Note to all: Psstt....my comps screwy so the format has changed....lyrics have stars before them...you clever readers can work it out, just noting....^^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything...cept maybe my rights....oh wait....don't own anything!  
  
*Bakura* "HRAAAH!" I screamed as another knife went into the wall with a 'thock'. It was the easiest way to take out my anger without sending someone to the Shadow Realm. Panting, I slipped down onto the ground, leaning against the couch. Kitchen knives of all assortments were embedded in the walls. I sighed. Ryou would have a fit if he saw this. Not that he was coming home anytime soon. The clock told me school was already over and that Ryou would be at the Game Shop now. I sighed heavily. My gaze was then caught by the sound system across the room.  
  
Moving towards it, I flicked the on switch, automatically switching it to the first CD, Meteora by Linkin Park. It was one of my few CD's since Ryou threatened to break any with too much cussing or bad talk in it. Thus, Linkin Park was the closest I could get to my kind of music. That was the only time I let Ryou have his way, since I knew He would carry out his threat, no matter the consequences. I found it rather humorous that Ryou was so set against my kind of music. However, the song that came on couldn't have been more appropriate.  
  
*When I pretend  
  
*Everything is what I want it to be  
  
*I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
  
The song was called "Lying from You", and, as I realized what song it was, I realized how well it fit into my situation. Lying. Pretending. That was all that had ever happened to me, past or present. I cranked the volume up a few notches, burying myself into the song.  
  
*When I pretend  
  
*I can forget about the criminal I am  
  
*Stealing second after second just 'cause  
  
*I know I can, but  
  
I had to crack a smirk at that verse. It had always been my favorite line, probably because it was referring to thieves, a trade I was well aquainted with. But for me, I didn't steal because I could. I stole for survival. After all, that was how I was taught to live. Steal and live. Get caught and die. Don't steal and die. The choice was pretty clear.  
  
*I can't pretend this is the way it will stay  
  
*I'm just  
  
*Trying to bend the truth  
  
*I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be  
  
*So I'm  
  
*Lying my way from you  
  
I should have known that my modern day lifestyle wouldn't have lasted. Something had been bound the snap eventually, as it had. And now I was here, by myself, and Ryou was there, guarded by that accursed pharaoh. Damn him. Even now he torments me, preventing me from having the one thing I care about most. The only thing. But did Ryou prefer it there? Did he like being there without me? Stupid question, of course he does. Why wouldn't he?  
  
*[No, no turning back now]  
  
*I wanna be pushed aside  
  
*So let me go  
  
*[No, no turning back now]  
  
*Let me take back my life  
  
*I'd rather be all alone  
  
I was his dark, and I was nothing but a bundle of pent up fear, anger, and hate. I had no reason to burden that on Ryou, as he had no reason to try and bear it. I was his worst part, as the song suggested. His yami. Well no longer. I was better alone. It had been hammered into my head long ago that friends, family, love, they were all objects of stupidity and burden. That they would only hold me down from my true abilities. And that was that.  
  
*[No turning back now]  
  
*Anywhere on my own  
  
*'Cause I can see  
  
*[No, no turning back now]  
  
*The very worst part of you  
  
*Is me  
  
Sassarai, you old goat. Do you like what you've created? Plucking an orphan off the street at nine, teaching him to fight, to kill, and plunder. Telling me that was the only way to survive in the harsh world of Ancient Egypt. I should have realized how stupid these ideas were when you were captured and killed by the Pharaoh. But it merely increased my hate for the boy, Pharaoh Yami, leading me to aim higher, plundering tombs and the like.  
  
*I remember what they taught to me  
  
*Remember condescending talk  
  
*Of who I ought to be  
  
*Remember listening to all of that  
  
*And this again  
  
*So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
  
Well, Sassarai, screw you and your ideas. Screw them right down to your accursed, makeshift grave. All they'd ever given me is more pain then I ever needed, or wanted. All they'd ever done is chase away anyone who had ever tried to get close to me, try to befriend me. And now, all anyone sees me as is this thief. This accursed, millennia old, tomb robbing thief. And I can't change a thing. Damn you.  
  
*And now you think this person  
  
*really is me and I'm  
  
*[Trying to bend the truth]  
  
*But the more I push the  
  
*The more I'm pulling away  
  
*'Cause I'm  
  
*Lying my way from you  
  
Shit, now I'm crying. I never cry. Why did I ever choose to follow those damned Items into the future, anyway?! Why couldn't I just die peacefully like I should have? Now I'm stuck here, in this body, with a reincarnation who hates me. Hates me because I acted like the jerk I am, pushing him away like I did everyone else. Maybe the song was right. Maybe I did want to be pushed aside.  
  
*No, no turning back now]  
  
*I wanna be pushed aside  
  
*So let me go  
  
*[No, no turning back now]  
  
*Let me take back my life  
  
*I'd rather be all alone  
  
Being alone was the way I'd lived, until I met Ryou. His innocence and childish behavior had annoyed and even frightened me. It was like watching my childhood all over again, all alone without a single friend. So I tried to teach Ryou the way I had been taught. Never back down, never run away, and never be weak. For all the good it did; Ryou never changed, except how he felt about me. Change of Heart.  
  
*[No turning back now]  
  
*Anywhere on my own  
  
*'Cause I can see  
  
*[No, no turning back now]  
  
*The very worst part of you  
  
*Is me  
  
In battle, there is no sorry, there is no going back, there are no regrets. But was this a battle? Some might argue that that's all love ever is, but I don't intend to lose the battle nor Ryou. Time to raise the white flag. Standing, I looked over my appearance. My hair was hanging limply, my shirt crinkled and clothes all mismatched; I was an all around mess, but it didn't matter. Appearance doesn't really matter much to me anyway. All that mattered was fixing my mistakes and bringing Ryou back home with me.  
  
*I never thought that what I said  
  
*Would have you running from me  
  
*Like this(Rx4)  
  
I don't know what I intended to do to get him back, or how to even get past the Pharaoh for that matter. One word whispered in my mind: truth. Truthfulness had never been my strong point, but I was out of options. Walking towards the door, and clicking off the sound system on the way, I stopped at the table by the door. The thing that rested there almost seemed to glare at me, almost daring me to walk of without it. Scooping it up swiftly, I was out the door.  
  
*[No, no turning back now]  
  
*I wanna be pushed aside  
  
*So let me go  
  
*[No, no turning back now]  
  
*Let me take back my life  
  
*I'd rather be all alone  
  
*[No turning back now]  
  
*Anywhere on my own  
  
*'Cause I can see  
  
*[No, no turning back now]  
  
Glancing back at the house, I was filled with the last desperate thought of giving up; I could easily walk right back in and forget everything. Clenching my fists, that last thought was shoved out the window, replaced by new determination. Time to end this feud, once and for all.  
  
"I'm coming Ryou, just you wait."  
  
*The very worst part of you  
  
*The very worst part of you  
  
*Is me  
  
*~*~ Ruby: *Whew* Well that was fun! ^_^  
  
Bakura: *glaring* Baka! I sound like some soppy soap opera star!!  
  
Ruby: *pulls out mallet* *WAPONG* Watch who you call a baka!!! *glares*  
  
Bakura: *rubs head* *mutters incoherent curses*  
  
Luna: No wonder he's so scared of you hikari....¬¬...  
  
Ryou: ^^U Hehehe...  
  
Ruby: *glomps Ryou* Kawaii! Review!! And I apologize for the long waits!! REVIEW! *blows party horn* 


	8. Faint

Ruby: Phweee!! Next chapter!! *claps* I got over my block!

Bakura: Took you long enough!!

Ruby: *glare* Well you weren't much help as a muse, Bakura!!

Bakura: Muse?! Who's a muse?! I never agreed to this!!! Besides, Ryou wasn't any help either!!

Ruby: Yes he was!! *glomps Ryou* ^______^!!

Bakura: .........

Ryou: .......

Luna: *pokes Ruby* Can we continue this please?

Ruby: Oh...right! ^_^ Onward!!

**************************************

Review Responses!

****

R Amythest: Yes, unfortunately he comes from the recesses of my very twisted mind ^^U I can't find any information on Bakura's childhood and minimal on his past or how he got the Ring so I made do with my own ideas....

IF ANYONE HAS ANY INFO ON BAKURA'S PAST IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED SINCE I NEED IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! IF NOT I'M GOING ON MY OWN STORY!!! And I forgot a disclaimer! The name Sassarai actually DOESN'T belong to me, although the character I created behind it does.....the name belongs to Genso Suikoden, the bestest game in the whole RPG realm! ^___^ Except I think it has one 's'.....Hmmm....

****

Nadako-Mika: Wah! Don't kill Ryou-kun!! T_T

****

Marikzgal4eva: 0.0.....*starts counting the 'Please continue'' s* ^_^ Thanks for the support!...twenty-two....twenty-three...

****

Queen-of-Demon-Dragons: ^^U.....I hope I don't get charged for murder or something......o0.....

****

Yami Krissy: Lol, will do! Enjoy my making them better, yep yep!

*~*~

Ruby: Thank you so much to every single reviewer!! You are all appreciated!! ^_____^ I'm hoping that I might hit the 100 mark before this fic is over so keep reviewing ya'll!!!! On with the fic and the disclaimer!! ^_________^

Ryou: Ruby does not own me, my yami or any other ideas from Yu-gi-oh! She also doesn't own the song "Faint" which is owned by Linkin Park!! All she owns is herself, her computer, her ideas, and her yami!

Luna: She does NOT own me!! .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Bakura's POV*.

So close. The Game Shop door was inches from my hand. I could just push it open and march right in. No problem. Right? Then why hadn't I moved in the last five minutes, standing like some statue in front of the door. What if I couldn't get by Yami? What if Ryou wouldn't see me? What if.....Gathering up my strength, I forced all the questions out of my mind, and I shoved open the door.

__

I am

Little bit of loneliness

A little bit of disregard

An annoying bell dinged on my way in, alerting Yugi's grandpa to my presence from behind the desk.

"Hello, can I help---you??" Grandpa looked at me quizzically, obviously wondering how Ryou had gotten outside without his noticing. We stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence until realization hit Grandpa. Fear flickered across his eyes, obviously remembering repressed memories of Battle City and a certain hospital room.* He pointed mutely towards the door that led to the actual house part of the Game Shop, unmoving from his position. I nodded and walked through, Grandpa's violet eyes following me the whole way. 

__

A handful of complaints

But I can't help the fact

That everyone can see these scars

I ended up in a dark hallway leading to different doorways. On my left was an opening to what seemed to be a large living room. There, Yugi and Yami were sitting on beanbags playing what was called a 'video game'. They were both holding remotes and judging from the fast paced and furious way that Yami pressed the buttons, I'd assume he was getting his butt kicked. 

I would have snickered at the sight of the 'King of Games' struggling with a simple game, but the matters at hand were too grim. Yami threw down his remote in disgust and Yugi giggled, obviously having won. But they stopped abruptly when they sensed my presence. 

__

I am

What I want you to want

What I want you to feel

But it's like

I must have looked pretty odd at that point in time. My hair had lost its perk, ruffled and distraught, and clothes were wrinkled and messy, hastily shoved under a brown coat. Even my eyes had lost their violent spark, turned into hollow brown holes. I was a changed person, physically and mentally. Change of Heart. And there I was, standing numbly in the hall watching the ex-Pharaoh getting beat by his hikari. 

Needless to say, it felt like hours before anyone actually said anything. 

Yami was the first to make a move, using the Puzzle to transport him from the beanbag to right in front of my face. I stood my ground, looking at him defiantly as though daring him to try and throw me out. He glared right back with that classic, "I'm-so-much-more-powerful-then-you-and-you-can't-do-a-damn-thing-to-get-by-me" look. Well, maybe without the damn. Yami wasn't the kind of person to curse as fluently as I did.

__

No matter what I do

I can't convince you

To just believe this is real

"What are you doing here, Tomb Robber?" Yami put forth the question so calmly, my mouth nearly hung open. What kind of idiot was he?! What did he THINK I was there for?! Selling cookies?!?! I drew myself up to my full height, folding my arms to match Yami's, looking him clear into those damned violet eyes of his.

"I am here to see Ryou, /Pharaoh/" I put a sharp accent on the last word, for sarcasm's sake. Yami raised an eyebrow, looking at me as though I were crazy or something.

"And just what makes you think I'll let you go by, /Thief/" His tone on the last word ruffled my fur, but I held my temper for Ryou's sake. 

"I /will/ see Ryou, Pharaoh. I need him back." My defiant gaze was faltering as I thought of never seeing Ryou again. Of being stuck alone, again.

"Why? So you can have your punching bag back?!" The angry little voice drew my attention down to where Yugi was standing behind Yami, glaring daggers at me. I stared at the shorter boy; who would have thought he could have so much spunk? Guess his yami had taught him a thing or two. I looked away as the thought of MY lessons passed through my head. I could feel Yami's gaze on me, but I refused to look at him, biting my lip and closing my eyes instead. But then, I felt Yami's arm on my shoulder.

"C'mon. Ryou's room is upstairs." He said with a voice that was more compassionate then it had been before. Something in that pharaoh had clicked, and he finally understood. Yugi tugged on Yami's sleeve, disbelieving, but Yami gave him a look and Yugi sighed and went back to the living room. Mutely, I followed Yami upstairs.

__

So I let go

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here

'Cause you're all I got

It was a blue door. A blue door with chips in the paint, the white showing through in the corners. And a round golden doorknob. I must have stared at that door for a full fifteen minutes, just standing there like I had outside the Game Shop. Yami stood behind me, unmoving, his arms folded. My head was flooded again with all those 'What-ifs' that I had valiantly tried to throw away. 

I clenched my teeth, furious with myself for being unable to even open a stupid blue door with a golden knob. The top of my head came down to rest against the door with a small bonk, so now I was staring at the floor. It was carpeted floor, beige. Looked soft, too. I closed my eyes tight, feeling like a fool for thinking about what the stupid carpet looked like. Stupid stupid stupid. Stupid door. Stupid carpet. Stupid....it was then that my ears perked, picking up a distant and very faint sound from the room in front of me. Had my ears not been trained it would have been inaudible, not being more then a murmur.

"I miss you Bakura....come back...." 

__

I am

A little bit insecure

A little unconfident

'Cause you don't understand

I do what I can

But sometimes I don't make sense

I wanted to melt right there and then. Melt into a big puddle of blissful Bakura goo. Of course this was impossible, but I was so elated that I felt anything was possible. Had the Pharaoh not been right there, I may as well have done a happy dance. Instead, my face just cracked into a small but genuine smile, and believe me, I haven't had one of those in a long time. Millennia in fact. 

"I see that I wasn't wrong in bringing you here," said the Pharoah from behind me, standing tall as always. I turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, my voice masked with a bitter bite, although I could tell those crimson eyes saw right through that. He smirked his trademark smirk. 

"I could tell you needed to speak to your hikari. To see him again. And I can tell from your face that I was right. Still," Yami's face went cold again, "you have a lot to own up for." I frowned at him, angry for being reminded. 

"I know that, Pharaoh. I don't need YOU telling me that..." I spat out bitterly, leaning against the wall opposite the door. "I just wish it was easy....I don't know how to convince Ryou that I'm sorry...." I stared at the soft beige carpet again, and I guess at that moment I had the image of a wounded puppy, not knowing where to turn. 

"Tell him the truth..." came Yami's reply before he walked past, towards and down the stairs.

__

I am

What you never want to say

But I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do

I can't convince you

For once just to hear me out

I watched Yami's receding figure until I couldn't see the tips of his flaming hair anymore. Sighing, I pushed myself off the wall and turned to the blue chipped door. It was now or never. Reaching out, I softly turned the knob and opened it. 

On the bed, Ryou lay sleeping, curled up in a ball and hugging his pillow for all his worth. I crept up silently, my feet making no noise on the carpet. Ryou always looked so peaceful when he slept, like an angel. Reaching out a hand, I brushed away a lock of hair falling over his eyes. 

Unfortunately, it was then that he decided to wake up and open his eyes.

"B-Bakura?!"

__

So I let go

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here

'Cause you're all I got

I backed away slowly, trying to register myself, as my hikari sat up quickly, his pillow tossed aside We locked eyes in silence, both too stunned to speak. His face mirrored mine, fear and shock, mixed with realization. Unfortunately, Ryou snapped out of it first.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Ryou's face had morphed into anger and...a flicker of something else....joy? Was he happy to see me here? He HAD said he missed me after all...and yet......

"Ryou--I-I-I came because.....because..." My tongue twisted over itself, the words that I'd been reciting in my head coming out in a jumbled mess. At last I took a deep breath.

"I'm here...to tell you the truth...." Ryou stared at me, one eyebrow raised.

__

I can't feel

The way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Reaching into my jacket, I took out the thing, the Item that had perilously bonded us together. Ryou's eyes widened into pure fear, and he backed away on his bed, trying to keep as far away from the Ring as possible. I sighed and held it out to him gently, its metal glinting in the light, the pointers clinking softly together.

"Let me show you...why I am the way I am....I'll take you back with me..." I told him gently.

"I-I don't know...." Ryou's face became suspicious, "What if you're trying to trick me...." I held up my other hand in defense.

"No trick....just, hear me out...please....and then make your decision about me..." I reached the Ring out further and Ryou looked tentative, staring into my eyes.

__

Time won't heal

This damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

At last, he scooched slowly forward on the bed until he sat on the edge. His hand came up, resting inches from the Ring before he stopped. I could see the sweat rolling down his face and he swallowed hard. Taking a step, I made the last move, forcing the Ring into his hand. A blinding white light poured from the center of the Eye on the Ring. It engulfed us until it was all we could see, the Ring burning under our hands, forbidding us to let go. And then, with a tug, our souls were taken from our bodies, leaving the empty vessels to fall to the floor with a thump. 

When we awoke we were no longer in the real world.

__

No

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me

Like it or not

Right now

*~*~

*For those of you wondering what I'm talking about....let's just say, I've read a little farther then I should have on the Battle City episodes ^^U It's not my fault they can't get them out quick enough for my tastes!!

**I actually have no idea what the actual house part of the Game Shop is like except from glances in episodes and the manga. Thus, this is MY interpretation of the structure ^^U

Ruby: Mwahaha!!! Next chapter is finished once again!! ^___^

Bakura: And once again I sound like a cheesy soap opera star......blech....

Ryou: ^^U........

Chibi Ryou: *bounces in* WEVIEW WEVIEW WEVIEW!!!

Ruby: *cuddles Chibi Ryou* That's right!! Weview!! *^____^*

Ryou: Weview?


	9. Easier to Run

Ruby: *hides behind desk*

Luna: ...?

Ruby: Sssshh....*points to angry readers coming in swarms*

Luna: Slacked off on your updating again?

Ruby: ......maybe.....;

Luna: --;;;;

Ruby: *comes out to press the 'Update' button before crawling away*

Luna: *sweatdrop* Ruby doesn't own anything......not Yu-gi-oh, nor Ryou, nor Bakura, nor any of Linkin Park's songs.....Sassarai is hers though......yeah....*walks away*

Side Note from the Authoress: Arigatou to all those who helped me Bakura's past! Unfortunately it was a little late to change the Sassarai bit, but the other parts helped a lot! ^__^ *hands out cookies and plushies to reviewers*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Cards fly across screen to encircle Yami* *Yami's voice is heard* Previously, on MPPPPFFFF!!! *Yami is muffled and replaced by a feminine voice* Change of Heart!

__

"And just what makes you think I'll let you go by, /Thief/" His tone on the last word ruffled my fur, but I held my temper for Ryou's sake. 

"I /will/ see Ryou, Pharaoh. I need him back."

*~

"...I don't know how to convince Ryou that I'm sorry...." I stared at the soft beige carpet again, and I guess at that moment I had the image of a wounded puppy, not knowing where to turn. 

"Tell him the truth..." came Yami's reply before he walked past, towards and down the stairs.

*~

"Let me show you...why I am the way I am....I'll take you back with me..." I told him gently.

"I-I don't know...." Ryou's face became suspicious, "What if you're trying to trick me...." I held up my other hand in defense.

"No trick....just, hear me out...please....and then make your decision about me..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Ryou's POV*

I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the light. I tried to rub my eyes, only to find my hand passed through my head like a ghost. I blinked once. Then twice. Holding my hands in front of me, I tried to put them together, only to have them pass through one another. I couldn't feel anything, and it was actually looked rather funny. In, out. In, out. I chuckled.

"If you're QUITE finished," a voice came from behind me. I turned to see Bakura, apparently floating in midair, with the same ghostly-figure as me. I blushed and grinned, and Bakura remained silent, turning to stare over my shoulder with glassy eyes. I turned to find a landscape I had only heard of lying behind me. Sandy hills, sharp winds, and tall buildings that were in the peak of their beauty. Ancient Egypt.

__

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

"Why are we in Egypt?" I asked quietly, "And how come we're like ghosts?" Bakura continued to look wistfully at the Egyptian land.

"We're in my memories, the ones stored in the Ring. We don't have any place here so we have no physical form. And we're here because I promised to show you the truth. This is where it all began," He floated over to me and took my hand, which oddly enough, didn't pass through his. "Come," he said, taking me down to a small town off to one side. I was surprised that he hadn't been ferocious or abusive in any way yet. Still, I remained wary--he had played this game before. He would act all nice, letting my guard fall before the blows began.

"There," said Bakura, pointing towards a certain house as we floated above the ground. I followed his gaze, only to set eyes on a young boy. He appeared to be a toddler, yet he already had a mane of white-silver hair sprouting in all directions. He held his arms up to a man, waving them a bit, and the man obliged, picking the boy up, carrying him on his shoulder. The boy squealed in delight as the man called out inside the house. A woman soon exited, promptly tucking her short, wavy white hair under a cloth with a circlet to hold it in place. Smiling at whom Ryou assumed was her husband, she slipped her arm into his, and they walked off, a perfect picture of a happy family.

"Is.....was that...." I murmured, afraid to ask.

"That was me, in my youth. And my parents," Bakura's voice was full of longing as he stared after the trio. 

__

Something has been taken

From deep inside of me

A secret I've kept locked away

No one can ever see

Just then, the whole scene swirled in a mass of gray, black and red. It was the same place, but everything was different. Houses were burning, people were screaming, people were being killed. There was so much bloodshed--people were literally being sliced open. Had I not been a spirit, and this not a memory, I would have been scared. Suddenly, a shadow fell across the horrific scene. 

A man on horseback, clad in a priest's robes, stared down on the burning town with a stone face. His eyes, a dark brown, showed no emotion whatsoever at the pain beneath his steed's feet. A couple of people shouted bitter curses at the man attempting to strike him with weapons of their own, only to be battled back by more of who appeared to be the Pharaoh's guards. The man merely remained silent, watching as puddles of crimson liquid formed on the ground, staining his horse's hooves as he walked past.. I winced at the gruesome sight, turning my attention toward the man on horseback. I did not recognize him, so I turned to my yami for help.

"His name was Akunadin, and he was one of the Pharaoh's top priests. He would also become the holder of the Millennium Eye,"

__

Wounds so deep they never show

They never go away

Like moving pictures in my head

For years and years they've played

I looked back at the man, who was now climbing down from his horse, but no, he had two eyes. 

"At this point in time, the Millennium Items had not yet been created...but they soon would be," Bakura said, as though reading my thoughts. "And this town, my town, was to be their sacrifice," My mouth formed an 'o' but no sound came out, my gaze instantly snapping back to the town below me. 

"But....but why??" I exclaimed.

"Kuru Eruna, this town, was a town of thieves and robbers. We had always been considered a threat, but no one had bothered to do anything about us, so we lived on. That is, until it was decided that the great power of the Shadow Games had gone on long enough, and that it was time to make something that could control those evil influences. The Pharaoh, Aknumkanon, finally agreed to allow Akunadin to create the Millennium Items, using a power he had discovered in a book and 99 sacrifices. And who better to sacrifice then a thief town? Two problems cleared in one," Bakura's voice was dripping with bitter hatred both toward the pharaoh and to his priest. And I could understand why.

A flash of white caught the corner of my eye, and, looking closer, I could just see Bakura-chan, hiding in the shadows of a building, wide-eyed as he watched the people of his town slaughtered before him. There was no sign of his father and mother. 

Akunadin, followed by other priests, stepped up to an altar in the center of town. At last, the killing had stopped--the sacrifice was complete. The priests began a chant so deep and ominous it sent chills down Ryou's spine. At first nothing happened, but then there was a bright light, blinding the scene. The last thing Ryou saw was a large stone tablet emerging from the earth, imprinted with a man bearing seven golden items, embedded into the stone.

__

If I could change I would

Take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

Slowly, the image began to fade away, leaving Ryou and Bakura in the darkness. 

"I---your family--did they--" Ryou said quietly. Bakura nodded slowly, his face downcast. For the first time, I could suddenly associate with my yami. He, like me, had lost loved ones tragically, left broken-hearted and alone. Bakura looked up, staring into my eyes with a kind of understanding.

"Yes, Ryou....you and I are much alike...." he said. I opened my mouth to ask how he knew what I was thinking, but he simply made a gesture with his hands. The Millenium Ring suddenly appeared around the both of our necks. "So long as we both hold the Ring, we are bonded again," Bakura turned his head to stare wistfully into the darkness. "But you know Ryou, there's a big difference between you and I...After that incident, I allowed a darkness to captivate my soul, berate it with a lust for revenge..." 

__

If I could

Stand up and take the blame I would

If I could take all the shame to the grave I would

Another image panned into view at this point, one of a desert that spanned the horizons with its cascades of sand. Yet, in the midst of the sandy color, there was a flash of white hair, which Ryou recognized immediately.

"I walked through the desert for what seemed like forever, trying to find somewhere to stay..." Bakura narrated to his other. Ryou glanced around to see that Bakura-chan was making his way towards a small house in the middle of the desert. He trudged along, sweat pouring down his face to mingle with the blood that was already trickling down from his cheek, his mouth gaping and obviously parched. With a last gasp, the boy collapsed, his face falling into the sand. 

Ryou gasped, floating over to try and help the little boy up. However, his hands simply passed through the boy uselessly. As Ryou tried to help Bakura-chan, someone else came running up to him. He was an older man, his head bound by a turban, think robes covering his body. His dark brown eyes flashed with sympathy as he observed the unconscious boy on the ground, and he deftly lifted him, carrying him bridal-style back to what Ryou presumed was his house. 

"Who was that?" asked Ryou, rising back in the air next to his darker side.

"Sassarai," Bakura said, the name holding almost as much amnesty on his tongue as when he spoke of Akunamukanon. This image as well, slowly faded away.

__

Sometimes I remember

The darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories

I wish I didn't have

The next image that panned into view was again of the desert sand and Sassarai's house. Bakura-chan looked taller, older, and leaner, holding a long pole in a defensive position. He was shirt-less, revealing a well-developed body, and wore the traditional skirt-like cloth about his waist, as many Egyptians did to beat the heat (Let's just say I was resisting the urge to stare and drool). His hair was cropped short and there was a scar across his face, one line running down his right cheek with two other cutting across it. Across from him was Sassarai, whose face was beginning to show the lines of old age, but whose body, shirt-less as well, was still fit and in shape. He also held a pole, and seemed to be contemplating over the white-haired boy across from him.

As though started by an unheard signal, the two charged at each other, their poles slapping together ferociously. I turned to my yami in confusion.

"Sassarai," Bakura said slowly, "Let's just say he wasn't the best of father figures. He took me in, fed me, kept me hidden for ages. He also taught me things: the ways of the robbers and tomb thieves, one of which he had been many years back, before going supposedly legit. His lessons were....more physical then necessary, shall we say," Bakura turned and looked at me with a strange expression. My eyes widened in realization as I looked into my other's dark eyes, turning my head quickly to look back at the memory before me. 

At that moment, Bakura-chan was hit in the face with Sassarai's pole, causing a bit of blood to trickle down his cheek. Blindsighted by the hit, Bakura stumbled for an instant, and that was an instant too long. Sassarai struck Bakura down so that he fell on his back in the sand, and Sassarai held his pole firmly on the boy's abdomen in victory.

"Never," Sassarai said slowly and, surprisingly enough, in a language I understood, "let yourself be distracted by minor injuries. Understand?" His tone was level, but there was an undertone that I recognized. It was the same sneering tone Bakura had always used on me. As I watched Bakura-chan wince while Sassarai pushed the pole into his abdomen, I came to realize just where Bakura had learned how to hurt. 

__

Sometimes I think of letting go

And never looking back

And never moving forward so

There would never be a past

"The day Sassarai died should have been the happiest day in my life. I was finally free of his reign over me," Bakura said softly, "And yet, I couldn't feel joyous. No matter what he had done to me, no matter what he had said, I knew that somewhere deep down, he had cared about me. He had taught me his ways because he knew I would need them. And it was these thoughts that made me sad to lose him," I nodded silently, understanding completely. It was exactly what I had felt after breaking away from Bakura. 

"Instead of feeling sadness, I only felt anger, directed to Akunamukanon, his priests, and his son..." 

"Yami..." I breathed. Another scene floated into sight, that of a burning house, one that looked very familiar. Outside it, a teenage Bakura was calling out wildly, shouting Sassarai's name again and again. Someone emerged from the house, but it was not Sassarai. Clad in the noble-wear of a soldier, he drew his sword, holding it firmly and confidently, obviously unafraid of the mere adolescent before him. Bakura-chan growled low in his throat and cried out, charging with speed and agility that Ryou knew far too well. A blade appeared in his hand from some hidden location and, in one liquid motion, he swept past the guard, sliding to a halt. As though in slow motion, the guard dropped his weapon, clutching at his chest where a rapidly darkening damp patch was forming. With a choked breath, he fell and lay silent. Bakura-chan did not move, tears streaming down his shadowed face. I risked a glance at my yami, whose lips were drawn in a taut line, obviously trying not to let himself succumb to the scene before him. At last we were surrounded by darkness again.

__

Just washing it aside

All of the helplessness inside

The next scene that floated in was obviously much later on. A man whom Ryou recognized as Bakura stood before a throne and seven priests. Bakura looked so different in the scene, 30 at least, with raggedly cut hair and a large, fit build. Before him on the throne was someone I recognized all too well, since, although much tanner and clad in much more jewelry, he wasn't very different from present-day appearance--Yami.

"When Akunamukanon died, I turned my anger and hatred towards Yami, the new pharaoh and holder of the Millennium Puzzle," Indeed, there was the pyramid, hanging from Pharaoh Yami's neck. "I had decided to go after the things that had killed my family and friends, the Millennium Items. I knew that, if one wielded them all and they were placed in the stone tablet that still lay in the remains of Kuru Eruna, that one would gain the ultimate power of darkness. Thus, I pillaged the ex-pharaoh's tomb and entered the palace itself, to gain what I sought," It was only then that I noticed the rope in Bakura's hand, tied around the neck of a mummy which was lying uselessly on the ground. After some sort of conversation between Bakura, Yami, and the priests, too quiet for me to hear properly, there was an outcry from Bakura and an enormous monster appeared behind him, of which appeared to be a man with birds wings sprouting from his back and a serpents head and body instead of a lower half. 

"I fought alongside by Ka spirit, or soul spirit, Diabaundo, and together we plundered and stole, and I soon earned the title, 'The King of Thieves'"

__

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

Is so much simpler than change

"After a time, I did manage to obtain the Millennium Ring, as well as a couple of other Items during a last battle in Kuru Eruna itself. Even the Millennium Puzzle," There was a slight longing in Bakura's voice as he spoke. "But in the end I was defeated. Sealing a portion of my soul into the Ring, I vowed to continue to live on, to obtain the Millennium Items, and to regain what I had once lost as a child--my family, my friends, my life. All because of the pharaoh." 

The palace scene swirled into nothingness and no images came to replace it. I turned to my yami, my eyes starting to fill with tears that I had not expected to come. As though by instinct, I grabbed my yami's shirt, burying my head into it as though to drive away the horrible sights I had just witnessed.

"I'm so sorry," came my muffled cry as my tears began to dampen Bakura's shirt. Bakura stared at me for a moment before gently pulling me away, holding me by the shoulders.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing for everything I did to you. I was so blinded by my own past, I began to take it out on you, to try and use you to correct myself. I'm the only one to blame, so please don't cry," Bakura drew my chin up, forcing me to look into his dark chocolate eyes, now softened, pleading forgiveness.

"I understand now." I told him, my voice becoming clear again. "And you're forgiven," 

Suddenly, a light emerged from the both of our chests, revealing the Millennium Ring, which fell gently around its masters' necks. The two rings glowed brightly and the darkness disappeared, surrounding and engulfing us in light.

__

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

I moved my arm slightly, only to feel something shift underneath me. My eyes snapped open only to see the dark material of Bakura's T-shirt. Pulling my head up, I realized that I was lying on top of Bakura, my head resting on his chest, legs sprawled on top of his. I must have fallen there after our souls had been pulled into the Ring. My face turned bright crimson but I didn't move, wanting to enjoy being so close to Bakura for as long as I could. Soon, Bakura opened his eyes as well, only to see me on him and he smirked devilishly, as though our position was very funny to him. 

"Well this is a change of scenery," he said with a light chuckle. "So I am forgiven?" His eyes shone with a hope I had never seen before, and I pulled myself up, crawling up a bit until our heads were parallel and I rested my forehead on his.

"Forgiven and forgotten," I said with a slight smile, and I pressed my lips against his gently. He pulled me closer such that I was lying directly on top of him, and he kissed me back with a fiery passion. There was a warm feeling in my heart, like a gentle pulsating hum, and suddenly I knew everything was going to be fine. The demon had been quelled, and the angel had learned anew. Change of heart.

__

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

~*~*~

Luna: Is that it? That's the end??

Ruby: Are you kidding? No way!!

Luna: Aww....

Ruby: Just one more chapter to go, folks! 

Luna: *facefault*

Ruby: And look, I'm really sorry about the update thing, but seriously, Bakura's is waaay more confusing then anything anyone told me. @.@ I mean, now there's something about him not actually being Bakura in the first place? Oi....*clutches head*

Luna: So, does this mean we can finally take that down? *points to the pile of junk heaped up against the door*

Ruby: I guess so!

Luna: Thank Ra! *levitates the junk aside and darts down the stairs* Fooood!!!

Ruby: *sweatdrop* Well anyway, since the next chapter is the last, I'm not only gonna have a Linkin Park song, but a song NOT by Linkin Park! *dun dun DUN!* ^^U This song will be a sing for Ryou and Bakura to dance to, and I want YOU *points to readers* to help me choose!

Luna: *pokes head in* In other words, she can't decide for herself....

Ruby: Ahem! Anyway here are the choices!

It's Been Awhile~by Staind

__

And it's been awhile

Since I could look at myself straight

And it's been awhile

Since I said I'm sorry

Iris~by the Goo Goo Dolls

__

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Wonderwall~by Oasis

__

Because maybe

You're gonna be the one who saves me

And after all

You're my wonderwall 

Luna: There's only three songs....pick for yourself!!

Ruby: *whaps Luna with a hammer* Haven't you ever heard of active audience?! Ahem, So take your pick and place your vote! Let's say.....a song wins if it has a t least two more votes then any of the others. So get going already, what are you still doing here! Scroll down and press the purple button!

Go! 

Scroll down dammit!

Why are you still reading this!

Argh! *clutches head*

Luna: *comes on and drags Ruby off with a large candycane* That's your cue to shut up....

Chibi Ryou: *randomly bounces in* Weview, weview, weview!!


End file.
